Cancer to the heart
by Piyoko-san
Summary: Cancer. That one word ruined Rin Kagamine s life. Sadly she got it a year ago and had to put up with needles and chemo therapy. For that she was treated like an alien. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't alive until a new student happens to come by.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier on Vocaloid: If i did they would have their own TV show by now or at least an anime show! Who`s with me?**

* * *

><p>''Rin come on wakey, wakey!''<p>

I looked it was bright in the room and I saw my brother`s face. He smiled his delicate smile which I couldn`t resist to smile back.

''I`m up!'' I said getting out of bed while Rinto got my uniform. He helped me get dressed because I just had chemo therapy and it makes me really weak. If you didn`t catch on I have cancer since one year ago. People treat me like I am an alien it really hurts to get neglected by people you knew since elementary. The only ones who don`t treat me like that, are my parents and Rinto my bro.

''Rin breakfast is ready!'' Shouted Mom

''Coming'' I shouted trying to walk until I fell on my face. Ouch that hurt.

''Ha, ha, ha come here Rinny!'' Rinto laughed

He piggy backed me down stairs and to the table. I sat on the chair close`s and munched on a toast spread with orange jam. My mom and dad chatted to each other merrily while my brother ate some Orange- o`s.

''Well I have to go Bye Rin see you Rinto! Watch your sister Rinto!'' Shouted my dad as he ran out the door for work.

''Kay Dad!'' Rinto said putting his bowl in the sink

''Let`s go Rinto! I`ll grab my bag.'' I said walking to the closet which held my bag.

I met Rinto outside and I sat on the back seat.

''Here Rin! Your hat'' he said putting on my hat.

''Thanks Rinto.'' I said. He knitted that hat just for me. It was light orange with a knitted yellow flower on the side. What a good brother right!

''We are here'' he shouted. That was fast.

He parked the bike in a bush which I thought he should put in the bike rack but he says it`s too far. We walked in the front gates and walked to class. We bid each other good bye and parted to class. He was a year older than me so we had different classes. I walked in to the class room and walked to my seat near the wall. I wanted the one near the window but no the teacher wanted me near the wall.

''Hello Rin.''

I looked up it was Miku. The pretty, rich, healthy girl. The total opposite of me. I looked away from her technically staring at the pale, white wall.

''Look at me when I`m talking!'' She screeched

''I rather stare at this wall. Oh! What beautiful designs!'' I said sarcastically

''You little-''

''Shut your mouth!''

We looked it was Luka sensei. She looked ticked off.

''Hatsune! Go back at your seat you screech like a banshee'' she shouted

Miku glared at me and walked to her seat.

''Okay we are having a new student and please be nice'' she said tapping a frozen tuna fish in her where'd she get that frozen tuna?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey how did you like my story? huh tell me tell me tell me! Message me! Do something to tell me... by the way can you tell me what i messed up on to be better? Well see you- Piyoko-san out<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Um sorry it took awhile I had a bad week. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

><p>''Okay his name is ummm….''<p>

We waited at least five minutes for her to remember his name but before she could think anymore a boy walked in. He had blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. His eyes were so blue so perfect they look a little too real. He stared at the classroom and looked at Luka sensei.

''It`s Len Kagamine.''

''Oh well anyway…'' she coughed '' you shall sit next to Hatsune Miku. The desk behind Kagamine Rin.''

He walked to the seat and bumped into the desk. The class giggled at him.

'' okay class we will learn how to make a tuna sandwich and blah, blah, blah''

I sat there for the next 3 hours wondering why Luka sensei is obsess with tuna.

RING, RING

''GET OUT OF MY CLASS!'' she shouted swigging her frozen tuna. Hey how is it still frozen?

We all scrambled out of her class and I ran into Len. I fell pulling him with me. I got up and helped him get up.

''sorry about that Len'' I said stretching my arm out

He didn`t take my hand and got up.

''It`s okay err..''

'' Rin Kagamine'' I said putting my hand away

'' oh well um Rin can you show me around the school so I can get around?"

''Um sure lets go right now!" I said pulling his arm

"Whoa not too fast'' he yelled while we dashed in the hallway

After a show around the school which took forever since Len claimed he liked to take his time we went to lunch. We bought a lunch in the cafeteria and sat together near my favorite tree. The orange tree. Hey I don`t know why they have this tree they just do. Anyway we snacked on our food until Miku came.

''oh no here she comes.'' I said hitting my head into the tree.

''who'' Len said looking around

''Miku the leek queen. She acts like the world is hers!'' I said throwing my hands in the air

'' Hello Len!'' she said happily

''Oh it`s Cancer girl'' she said with satisfaction.

''Oh says the one who got plastic surgery!'' I said shouting the last two words.

''Oh how dare! You're going to get it Rin" she shouted storming off

I laughed as she left.

''Um Rin you have cancer?'' said Len staring at me

'' Yeah I do! I`m a proud person with Cancer! Oh yeah!'' I said pumping my fist

Then there was this awkward silent and the bell ringed to go home.

''Well I`m going home.'' I said getting up

''Okay I guess I will too.'' Len said getting up

We ended up walking to the front together when I met Rinto.

''Hey Rinto! Bye Len'' I said dashing to Rinto

''Who`s that'' Rinto said getting the bike out of the bush

''A friend I guess.'' I shrugged

"Really! OH MY GOD! OMGOMGOMGOMG! Rin I`m so happy you made a friend!'' Rinto said hugging me jumping up and down

''Okay! Rinto calm down!'' I shouted

After that weird problem Rinto biked home so fast and they celebrated me getting a friend.

The Next day~

I woke it was Saturday. I decided to walk around town. I slipped on a orange dress and my hat and ran out the door. I ran past our neighbor who happen to move in yesterday. He was watering the front lawn whistling. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Wait! Hold up was that Len? I walked back and saw it was Len.

''Len?'' I said not so sure

''Rin?'' He said

''You live here?'' I pointed at him

''Yeah yesterday.'' He said walking to the hoes and shutting the water off.

''So you want to do want to do something?'' I said

''Um sure but what?'' he said walking towards me

''Park just walk around'' I shrugged

''Umm okay let me grab my shoes'' he said walking to his house

I waited for awhile and he came out and bummed into the fence. He had trouble with the lock and I went over and helped.

''Thanks'' he mumbled

''No problem''

We walked to the park when I saw this neon orange flyer.

''Look Len this flyer'' I said grabbing it off the pole

''It says sign up to run 20 mile marathon for Cancer support! First ones get free dinner at the new restaurant downtown. Let`s join yeah?'' I said happily

Len looked a little scared at first and decided it would be fun and said yeah. The flyer said the marathon was tomorrow around the whole town.

Third` person POV~

Little did Rin and Len Knew there was a certain greened haired girl watching them and she will continue to watch them.

Next Day~

Rin`s POV~

''Len hurry up the marathon starts soon!'' I shouted at him

Currently Len and me are going to the marathon I`m sitting on the floor of his front door waiting and shouting at him.

''Hold your panties Rin I`m coming!'' he said coming through the door

''I can`t Len I`m not wearing any'' I said

He blushed and said

''Rin you really shouldn`t say that to a boy''

''Well you my guy friend so that's different.'' I said not caring

I pulled his arm and ran with him shouting to slow down. Yeah right I would slow down after that we got there and signed in. The marathon was going to begin so we stretched out.

''Um Rin…"

''Yes Len'' I said stretching my arms

''Y-You are wearing u-u-underpants right..." he said blushing like a mad person

I put my hands on my hips.

''Yes I am Len and to make sure they are yellow.''

''Rin don`t tell me!'' he said turning around and turning super red

How cute. I`m going to tease him! I put my arm around his shoulder and said

''Don`t worry Len next time I won`t tell you.''

''Promise'' he said

''Yeah I do. Next time you can tell me what your underwear color is." I said

"Rin!" he shouted

"I`m just kidding" I said dancing around

''Okay contestants get ready for the marathon and head to the starting point" said a certain green haired girl

''Let`s go Len'' I said

We walked to the starting point and there were a lot of people.

''Get ready and…. GO!'' shouted the green headed girl

Len and I jogged for awhile and chatted until he almost ran into a pole.

''Watch out Len!'' I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me.

''You didn`t see that! You've been out a lot! '' I said holding his arm

''Yeah I`m like that" he said

I then notice we were at a really close range. My heart pounded at this. I kind of liked this feeling it was soft and fuzzy.

''Len since you`ve been visiting La-La land we`ll link hands yeah?'' I was hoping he would say yes

''Sure!'' he said he looked kind of happy

We were happily linking hands NOT holding until a big ball of teal crashed between our hands. The force made me let go and I saw it was Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys writing this made me feel better so I want to ask... How do you add a new chapter? I wasn`t sure so I deleted the first chapter and downloaded the new one. Well if you don`t I`ll just keep doing that TOT well anyway Review me! Ask me anything bye bye ~Piyoko-san <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Len! How`s it going!" Miku said not even acknowledge me

She wore a lime green jacket with two white lines going up her arms. She had lime green pants and I have no clue why she had on white ear muffins and brown gloves. [**Hey do you know what outfit she is wearing] **

"Umm good I guess…" he said timidly

"So Len-Len want to go to the new restaurant downtown after this?" she said glowing a say yes smile

"Sorry but I`m going with Rin here" he said

My face turned pink from embarrassment. How can he say that so boldly? Len grabbed my arm and we ran full on sprint to the finish line until Miku was a tiny speck in the dust.

"Len…You…Idiot!" I said trying to breath

"Sorry" he gasped

After catching our breath we saw we got here first.

"Congrats you couple made it first here is your tickets to the restaurant downtown!" said a girl with brown short hair

"Um thanks and we are not a couple" I said

She strolled off and shouted

"The ticket expires tonight and you two should be a couple!"

I blushed Len and me… a couple it's an absurd ideal but I think I like Len and I wouldn`t mind us being a couple.

"Rin" said Len recovering on the floor still

"Yeah…"

"So what time?"

"What?"

"What time to pick the pretty princess up of course!" he said bowing at me goofily

"Well my servant 8:00 p.m sharp don't be late or else a punishment shall be hold!" I said playing along

"As the princess wishes" he said kissing my hand and running off

"Boys" I thought laughing

That night~

Ring, Ring

"Coming" I said making the finishing touches

I checked myself I had a light yellow dress and put my hat on and white flats. Hey I don`t care if I don't look right with this hat it means something to me.

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

"GOD WHO IS DOING THAT I WILL KILL YOU!" I said opening the door

It was Len he had a black blazer and white shirt with a drawn on yellow and orange tie and black pants with high tops.

"Really'' I said

"Sorry your bell is funny" he said blushing

"Anyway let's go!" I said pulling his arm

"Hold up!" we looked it was Rinto

"I need to see if this Len is qualify for my Rin" Rinto said

"What do I need to do?" Len said

Rinto pulled up a wooden table oh wait don`t tell me… He better not

"Arm wrestle!" he shouted putting his hand in position

"Let go!" he shouted throwing his hand in

"Idiot! I told you don`t do this ever and don`t shout this isn`t like a game!" I said slapping them on the head

"Fine, Fine I will let you go for now!" Rinto said closing the door

"Sorry about that Len.'' I said as we walked to the restaurant

"It`s okay your brother is pretty cool.'' He said

After the walk which was only 5 mins~

"Here are your seats!" said a girl with green hair

"Thanks" I said sitting across Len

After the lady asked what we wanted she left.

"Hey Rin do you like someone?" said Len

"I do. He is sweet but clumsy" I said smiling

"Oh" Len said he looked a bit depressed

"Do you like someone?" I said trying to break the depression mode

"Yeah she is beautiful and smart" he said in a daze

When he said that my heart shattered, I felt like dirt. I wanted to cry my eyes out but I didn`t not in front of him. I need to tell him how I feel that would help me out a lot. It would lift my heart up a bit so he knows I like him at least.

''Len can I tell you something?"

"Anything" he said

"Len I-

"Here is your order!" shouted the green haired girl

"Oh um thanks" I said

Okay I lost my courage it blew with the wind. Maybe it`s better to watch and beside him instead.

"What was it Rin?" Len said

"Nothing just testing'' I said

After we ate we chatted on random stuff until Len asked me something

"Rin will you…

He got on his knees with a black box


	4. Chapter 4

**Read Now! =] Enjoy Enjoy and did I metion sorry to coconut and peanut butter lovers?**

* * *

><p>"Rin will you…accept this?" said Len on his knees<p>

He open the box, in the box was a pair of earrings. They were a light yellow diamond color.

"Wow its pretty Len thanks! But… why are you on your knees" I said putting the box in my pocket

"Well I walked to your side not because I couldn`t reach over the table never and I was nervous and my legs gave out." He said still on his knees

"Well get up people are thinking something else." I said

Len dashed over to his seat and sat down.

"Rin" said Len looking down

"Yes" I said staring at him staring at the floor

"Do you want to um how should I put this be my peanut butter to my jelly?" he said a little red

"Um what do you mean like ice cream and sprinkles or cheese and cracks?" I said tilting my head to the side

"No, no, no more like salt and pepper" he said waving his hands around

"So like mustard and ketchup?" I said getting more confuse

"Never mind! Rin do you want to go out!" he shouted turning red on what he did

"No'' I said

He looked sad

"Unless you let me be the jelly, ice cream, cheese, and salt" I said

"Awww I hate peanut butter! But since it`s you I`ll let it slide yeah?" he said smiling

After our dinner Len walked me home.

"It`s chilly." I said shivering

"Here my jacket." He said putting it on me

"Thanks Len… It smells of bananas." I said sniffing the collar

"Is that bad?" he said

"No it`s not" I said as we approached my house

Len walked me to the door steps

"Bye Rin see ya at school" said Len walking down the steps

"Wait your jack-

This happen so fast I have to slow-mo this. I fell off the three step stairs but Len catched me which I hit my head on his head. This concludes that we both have a bruise on our heads.

"Rin for this I give you a punishment!" said Len getting up from the floor

He leaned in towards me and I shut my eyes.

"Owww!" I said holding my head

"Did you just head butt me?" I said holding my even more bruised forehead

"Yup Bye-bye!" Len said dashing quickly home

"What`s wrong with him?" I thought as I got up to the door

I open the door and the room was dark. I flipped the lights on and there was a single chair in the room.

"Hello Rin"

The chair turned to me. It was Rinto petting a white cat and the cat had a black eye patch. Rinto was bald with a black suit.

"Sometimes I don`t want to ask" I said heading up the stairs

"Rin-Rin your no fun to fool with!" said Rinto taking his bald cap off and dropping the cat that ran through the window escaping

Rinto followed me to my room and sat on my bed.

"So how was your date?" said Rinto

"I`m tired let me sleep and I`ll tell you tomorrow." I said grabbing some clothes to change

"Tell me, tell me, and tell me! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! O Rinto said making that expression

"Fine! I threw pie in his face and he face raped my forehead!" I said sarcastically

"Rin you shouldn`t throw pie in people's faces well it depends on the pie or person well if it`s Orange flavor never! Oh it sounds good! But that's not the point and he face raped you! Well did he use protection on raping your face? You should never be too careful on your face it`s your beauty! Like Orange Pie mmmm Orange pie yummy though I never had it. Do they sell it at Haku`s Pie shop hmm I have to check-"

"SHUT UP RINTO!" I shouted at him

"No need to scream Rin-Rin well night-night Rin-Rin!" said Rinto leaving

I signed as I started to change I took out the box Len gave me and put it on my desk

Rinto talks A BIT too much don`t you think?

Next day~

Rin, Rin, Rin, fine you leave me no choice! Po Pi Po Pi Po Pi Po WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rinto shouted running around in circles with his hands out like an airplane

"Stop I`m up!" I said sitting up

"Want do you want?" I said coldly

"Well it`s time for another test in the hospital!" he shouted

"NOOOO I don`t like shots, coconuts, frozen tuna, leeks, and did I mention coconuts?" I said

"Well this time it`s a blood test!" said Rinto

"I never had one before since I was sick. Will it hurt?" I said

"Don`t worry Rinny I will never let anything hurt you!" said Rinto puffing his chest out

"I trust Ni-san so I will allow it!" I said

Rinto smiled and left to prepare breakfast. I got changed into a white dress and with my lucky hat Rinto made. I put the yellow diamond earrings on and headed down stairs. We ate some orange colored waffles that Rinto made and left to the hospital. Rinto checked me in while I sat with a girl around 9.

"Hey miss what are you here for?" said the girl

"Umm blood test?" I said

"Wow me too!" she said happily

"I`m Yuki Kaai! Who are you?" she said

"I`m Rin Kagamine" I said smiling

Rinto came next to me and sat down

We sat there until a girl with green hair in a nurse`s outfit called out Rin Kagamine and Yuki Kaai.

"Let`s go yeah?" I said

"Yeah I guess so" she said

We hopped off our seats with Rinto behind us. The green haired girl showed us a room with walls between each seat. I sat in one chair and Yuki sat on the other side. Rinto waited near the wall.

"Okay dear this won`t a bit okay like a baby pinching you okay?" she said smiling

She took a rubber band and tied it on my arm and took an alcohol pad and wiped the spot she was going to put the shot in. She took the needle and stuck it in my left arm.

"Anddd done" she said happily

She took my blood and labeled it with a sticker with my name. She walked off to Yuki for her blood test. After Yuki`s the nurse told us to wait in your assigned doctor`s room which we had different doctors. We bid good-bye and headed to our room. We waited in the room for a few minutes and the doctor came in.

"Hello Rin. How`s it going?"

"Hi. Doctor Kaito!" I said happily

"So what are the results ?" said Rinto

"Well…I`m sorry but Rin it seems the cancer has gone to the heart which is very rare and we are not sure how long you will live but we estimated a year.'' Said

"Is there a way to prevent this ?" Rinto asking worrying

"I`m sorry but it is spreading pretty fast and we have not had this type of cancer but we will see what we can do." Said

"But Dr-"

"That's enough Rinto! Let's go" I said dashing for the door

I`m dying can you believe that after me and Len are together?

Third person`s POV~

"Anddd done!" said the green haired nurse

Rin smiled and walked off with Rinto. The green haired girl went to Yuki and did her test. She then gathered both bottles and peeled the stickers off and switched them. The girl chucked to herself and took a walky-talky out of her bag.

"Gumi to Miku mission is a complete success." Gumi whispered

"Excellent now you have one more mission to destroy that horrible Rin that took my dear banana loving Len!" Miku said laughing hysterically

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me how you like! And Review please ^O^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi... **

* * *

><p>One year later~<p>

"Rin I`ll see at that restaurant okay!" said Len on the phone

"Okay see you soon hurry back promise?" I said happily

"Promise got to go bye!" Len said quickly as he hung up

I sat on the table where we first sat when Len asked me out. I wore the light yellow dress and hat I wore last time we came here. I sat waiting one hour became two hours then so forth.

RING RING RING

I quickly picked my phone up.

"Len where are you I was so-"

"Miss Kagamine It`s doctor Kaito Len go into an accident quickly come over" said Dr. Kaito

I ran out of there and ran I ran to the hospital where Len was.

"Len where is he I-I need to know!" I said crying

"Over here miss Rin!" shouted a nurse with green hair

"Where is he is he okay tell me please!" I said brushing my tears away

"Well it seems he got hurt severely in the head and with his disease and will die unless he gets an eye transplant." She said reviewing a note on a clipboard

"Wait Len has a disease? But he never told me…" I said slumping on the floor

"Yes he has a disease which causes him to slowly not see and be blind and unless he gets an eye transplant-"

"I`ll do it." I said

"But miss-"

"DID YOU HEAR ME! I`LL DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! I`M DIEING ANYWAY!" I shouted

I looked at the nurse I think she smiled but I wasn`t sure.

"Come this way miss and get changed." She said guiding me to a room

"Miss before I go can I write something?" I said getting changed

"Sure why not here`s a note pad and pencil." She said leaving

I quickly got changed and wrote a note for my brother and Len.

I stuck them in my hat and left it there for them to get.

"You ready miss?" said the nurse

"Yes but can I see him one last time?" I said

The nurse took me to the operation room and I looked through the window. I saw his body bloody and a cloth covering his eyes.

"Let`s go miss the operation is ready" she said I gulped and went through the doors that I shouldn`t have gone through.

Narration Time POV~

Rin walked through the doors she shouldn`t have gone through. She did for the person she loved and will do it again if she has to.

"Put her to sleep yes doctor."

The doctors worked for a long time until her eyes were carefully removed and send in the other room. Little did the doctors know a girl with green hair in a nurse suit filled Rin`s IV with clear poison. A rare poison that no one has ever seen or hear and no machine can detect and the victim dies a painless death and it hurts so much you can`t even feel a thing. The doctor tries to revive her but it is too late she is in a better place. The doctors didn`t suspect the poison and thought it was her cancer acting up and her body probably couldn't take the pain. They cover her body white a white cloth and left to call her family. While this is happening they currently work hard on Len. works hard knowing this boy is very important to Rin but what he doesn`t know is he is transplanting his own very sister like friend`s eyes into her special person. After this operation Len is taken into a room to rest. The doctor tells his parents it will take at least a week to recover. The doctor talks to the parents of Len and sees a boy with blonde hair running. The blonde boy is Rinto he has just heard his sister has died and gave her eyes up to another person. He finds Rin`s body on the operation table he cries loudly while wondering why his cute little sister has done all this and for what cause.

Len`s POV~

"Rin I`ll see you at the restaurant okay?" I said dashing to the special place

"Okay see you soon hurry back promise? She said merrily

"Promise got to go bye!" I said quickly holding a pretty rectangle box containing a necklace.

I waited for the light to change so I can cross the street. It changed and I crossed quickly until I saw a car drive a red light and the driver was a girl with green hair and she smiled as she drove straight toward me. I watched as the car drove straight towards me I was too shocked to move…

One week later~

"Yeah that girl she was so kind to give her eyes up!"

"Yeah apparently she loves him so much."

"If only he would wake up sooner… have you heard they are going to take her body and bury it tomorrow."

What are they talking about? What girl gave her eyes away?

"She had cancer in her heart too. The doctors think it was the cancer that made her die."

A girl with cancer… is it no it can`t be she wouldn`t have gave me…

"W-W-What girl… her name… tell me her name!" I said regaining my voice

"Mr-Mr Kagamine please rest more! Oh dear get the nurse!"

"Tell me Tell me her name and where she is!" I said getting off the bed

"Dr. Kaito quickly come-"

"She`s in the freezer I`ll show you." Said a guy with blue hair

"Here change first" he threw my clothes I had on last time at my face

I changed while he answered my questions

"Yeah Rin… she… died of her cancer in her heart." He said

He walked away and I quickly followed. We walked down some stairs to the basement. The guy opened the door and a gust of cold air spread around my body. He walked to a table with a white cloth covering a body.

"Is-Is that…"

"Yes and she left you something." he said getting something in a plastic bag

It was Rin`s hat and her clothes. I picked her hat up and something fell out. It was two notes one for Rinto and one for…me? I opened the note up and shoved the other one in my pocket and it read

**Dear Len, I know you got my surprise now that you are wake. Even if you aren`t happy with my eyes I`m happy you were the one that got them. ^O^ I hope you cherish them and not do anything rash. Don`t worry I did this because I love you and please I beg you do not under any circumstances say it was "Your fault". Here take my hat as a memento you know a little memory of me.**

**Love you =] P.S Happy anniversary Lenny **

**~Rinny **

I closed the letter and shoved it in my pocket.

"Can I go home Dr?" I said looking at Rin`s body.

"Yes you can"

"Thanks." I said putting on the hat

"Bye Rin and I love you too." I kissed Rin`s cheek and put her bracelet, that she was suppose to get, on her wrist.

I walked out of the hospital and went straight to Rin`s house. I knocked on the door and Rinto came out.

"What do you want?" he said unhappily

"Here" I gave him the note

He read it twice and looked at me.

"Why…why Rin?" he said on the verge of tears

"I don`t know why either but I know she couldn`t just have died of the cancer because they could have done something… just something" I said

We said goodbye and I left to the park. I remembered all those great memories we had last year. Soon it became nightfall and I walked back home. I saw a tall figure near the door.

"Hello Len" the voice said

"Go away Miku" I said pushing her away

"But Len Rin`s gone. You don`t need to love her anyone… love me" she said with earnest eyes

"No I love Rin and only Rin" I said not falling for it

"She`s dead Len D E A D! Love me L O V E M E!" she cried

"Why should I you have done nothing to me."

"I have I even went to the edge of hiring a assassin to kill Rin but you still don`t love me!" she said sobbing

"What you…" I said my voice trailing off

"Ha Ha yes I went that far for you to love me." She said smiling

"You sunk that low huh Miku." I walked in the house and heard more sobbing outside

Next Day~

"Len hurry up you can`t be late!"

"Coming coming!" I shouted fixing my tie

After I fixed it I walked into the car while Rinto drove us to Rin`s party. Rinto and me call Rin`s funeral party. When we got there the priest said a few words and we had to go bring her flowers. After the last person which was Rinto did it I walked up the stairs and looked at Rin. I put her flower in her hair and told her

"Rin if we are to be reborn one day let`s get married yeah?"

"Of course… Len"

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if your disappointed of the ending Review and tell me how you like<strong>

**I don`t own the last phrase Len said but I twisted it around**

**Bye-Bye I`m making another one so watch out! -Piyoko-san**


End file.
